<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m actually married by Trashy_clown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372385">I’m actually married</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_clown/pseuds/Trashy_clown'>Trashy_clown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Richies married! (Cozier) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Losers Club (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Please Don't Hate Me, The Jade of the Orient (IT), Unrequited Love, i ship cozier, not a reddie fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_clown/pseuds/Trashy_clown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie is married to Steve his manager. And the losers do t believe him and Eddie is a little jealous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Steve Covall &amp; Richie Tozier, Steve Covall/Richie Tozier, mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Richies married! (Cozier) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m actually married</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the little to none amount of cozier (Steve/Richie) shippers out there. </p><p>But there is a tiniest bit of Maby reddie but it’s platonic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This meeting of the losers club has officially begun!” Richie says banging the gong next to him. <br/>“look at thees guys” Eddie says smiling</p><p>they all sit down and order there food and drinks. Everything’s a little awkward at first but I eve they get there drinks everything feels natural.</p><p>“so wait Eddie you got married?!”</p><p>“Yeah, why’s that so fucking funny dick?”</p><p>“what to like a woman?”</p><p>“Fuck you bro” Eddie says pointing at Richie with his chopsticks.</p><p>“Oh yeah what about you trash mouth! You married?” Bill asks “there’s no way Richies married!” Beverly says laugh lightly. Richies brow furrowed “no I got married. Did you not hear this?”</p><p>“Richie I don’t believe it”</p><p>”didn't you know I got married?” He asks all of them gaining there attention</p><p>“no? How would we have heard” Stan says raising an eyebrow at Richie. <br/><br/></p><p>“No I’m married see” he holds up his left had showing off the two golden bands. <br/><br/></p><p>“well then who’s the lucky lady?!” Mike asks </p><p>“yeah?! Who would want to marry you?” Eddie asks frowning playfully but it sounded a bit more rude than supposed to.</p><p>”well that’s a bit rude of you Edward. And very Herero normative of you Michael” he paused “well I’m gay and I’m Married to my manager Steve.” <br/><br/></p><p>Everyone  laughs except for Stan, Richie frowns. “I’m Sirius guys”</p><p>“your never serious” bev says taking a mother sip of her rum.</p><p>“But I am serious. I’ll even show you pictures of our wedding day” he pulls out his phone and opens it “see look, as soon as gay marriage was legalized he preposed to me and we got married six months later” he shows them a photo of himself and a man a bit shorter than him the shorter man is hugging richies side and Richie is kissing his head smiling as wide as you can when kissing someone. “And here’s our dog Grover”  he swipes a few pictures over and stops at a Pomeranian being held in Steve’s arms as he takes the selfie on Richies phone, Richie is in the background presumably cooking. “See I am married, and I even have a dog” </p><p>“I’m happy for you rich” Beverly says leaning over to hug him. “Thanks”</p><p>”I have a dog too. Wanna see” Ben says happily getting up to show Richie his German shepherd. “Aww he’s cute” </p><p>“congrats rich he looks nice!” Bill says smiling and pulling out his phone “I’m married too. Her names Audra and well.. we don’t have a dog but we are thinking of having kid soon” he says shyly.</p><p>”aww nice congrats man” Richie says tossing a  noodle at bill. “Congratulations to you both I’m happy for all of you” mike says. </p><p>“My wife and I, we were gonna go on a vacation soon so I’m looking forward to that.”Stanley says smiling wildly. </p><p>”aghh we should all get together again so I can meet everyone’s spouses and doggies!” Beverly exclames smiling brightly “I’m gonna divorce my husband and get a golden doodle! There just to cute” </p><p>“I’m allergic to dogs” Eddie says quietly</p><p>”I think we all knew that” Stan says sarcastically. <br/><br/></p><p>richie looks to Eddie hesitating “um are? Are you ok with- ya know me bing gay and all?” <br/><br/></p><p>“what yeah of course I am!” <br/><br/></p><p>“ok well you hadn’t said anything sense I... came out?” everyone has gone back to there own conversations now most likely to give them some privacy.</p><p>”Nono it’s cool I just... didn’t expect it?”</p><p>“Are you asking me or just thinking out loud?”</p><p>”sorry, just thinking out loud”</p><p>”ok”</p><p>“okay”</p><p>“So do you have any pictures of your wife?or is she made up?” He asked playfully punching eddies arm.</p><p>”she’s real” he pulls out his phone and pulls up a picture of a blond woman with blue eyes she has shoulder length hair the bangs held back with a long blue Bobby pin. She would be quit pretty if not for the fact that in the photo she was not smiling and looked quite angry. “Wait I have a better picture. <br/>He pulls up a photo of what looks like a wedding day they are both much younger here and look much happier, they are surrounded by what Richie can only asume is eddies wife’s family. “She’s pretty” he says mostly to complement Eddie in Richies mind she looked a bit like eddies mom stans the blond hair. <br/><br/></p><p>“yeah, but I don’t really think I’m in love with her anymore” </p><p>“did you met someone els?”</p><p>”no I think... I just.. I don’t know if I was ever in love to be honest. I think I was just comfortable, to have someone who cared for me and loved me, but now I feel guilty that I never loved her.” He sighed “we had met in college and she was so fun and wanted to try new things, she was my best friend, and... she asked me out I thought I liked her so I said yes three years later I proposed.” He shrugged “ when her mom died she changed she became less fun more scared of death and she didn’t feel like the person I thought I was in love with anymore” Eddie looked up from his plate and smiled sadly at Richie.</p><p>”sorry you don’t wanna hear about my sad love life” </p><p>“Nono it’s fine.. you reminded me a bit of Steve actually, not because of the story just.. the way you talk and explain things” Eddie blushes “thanks. I don’t know if that’s a complement” they laugh. “It is, I’d love for you to meet him i think you two would get along”</p><p>”maby” Eddie smiles and hugs Richie.</p><p>”thanks for listening” he says into his shoulder.” <br/>“any time Ed’s, any time.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>